1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable baby stroller, and in particular, it relates to a foldable baby stroller frame having three sections that are joined to and foldable around a common hub structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous foldable baby stroller designs have been patented and implemented which allow a stroller to be folded or collapsed into a compact shape for storage or transportation.